Sexual Frustration
by Cora Felix
Summary: Spencer Reid não queria saber para onde o corredor levava. Por sorte ninguém o reconheceria ali. Ela reconheceu.


**Título**: Sexual Frustration

**Ship:** Spencer Reid e O.C

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Spencer Reid não é meu. Se fosse, eu estaria ensinando-o as coisas que sua mente nerd ainda não sabe.

**Nota da Autora**: Sim, amo Criminal Minds e amo Spencer Reid. E precisava escrever isso. Inspiração: Closer, perto demais. Cena da Suíte Paraíso. Procurem no Youtube.

* * *

**Sexual Frustration**

No exato momento em que Spencer Reid fitou as luzes um pouco mais fracas e a fumaça peculiar do lugar, ele se perguntou o que realmente estava fazendo ali. Seus olhos correram pelo clube; as garçonetes andavam com suas saias quase inexistentes e blusas de decote profundo, carregando bandejas infestadas de bebidas para os homens ávidos por álcool. Alguns fumavam, soltando a fumaça para cima e ajudando a deixar o ar mais poluído.

Ele andava cautelosamente, como se estivesse em um campo de guerra. Poderia descrever o lugar completamente sem realmente olhar,sua memória fotográfica às vezes era inconveniente. Ele sabia perfeitamente da existência do bar à direita, onde dois homens preparavam as bebidas fortes. À sua esquerda, ele podia lembrar que havia exatamente quatro mesas redondas, e atrás delas estava o palco, que ele evitava olhar diretamente a qualquer custo.

As dançarinas faziam seus shows com um número de peças de roupas precário,rebolavam mostrando os corpos à venda. Os cabelos eram longos e enquanto elas rodavam no poste prateado, eles varriam o chão. Uma loira estava dançando no momento, e pelas expressões de satisfação nos rostos dos homens, eles estavam gostando. A calcinha mínima e vermelha mostrava a recompensa, diversas notas estavam enfiadas de qualquer maneira no elástico.

Ele esteve lá há dois meses para uma investigação, e infelizmente teve que entrevistar todos os presentes. Claro que o lugar não era mais o mesmo sem Morgan,mas Spencer ainda se perguntava o motivo de estar ali. Ele parou no meio do clube, olhando diretamente para um corredor que ele não havia conhecido. O que teria ali? Ele não queria saber, por sorte o homem que eles haviam interrogado como suspeito primário no caso estava devidamente preso. Ninguém o reconheceria ali.

Ela reconheceu.

Michelle tinha acabado de sair do cômodo onde as meninas se arrumavam para trabalhar. Ela fechou cuidadosamente a porta e ficou observando-o de longe. O garoto estava no meio do clube, olhando tudo como se estivesse em uma selva, ou em um ambiente tenebroso. Ele era, de longe, a pessoa mais deslocada do lugar.

Sua calça era de um tom marrom e ele usava uma blusa xadrez, seu suéter verde estava aberto e os cabelos estavam um pouco maior do que ela se lembrava. Havia algo de diferente nele, a expressão de espanto era a mesma de dois meses atrás, mas ele parecia mais... inseguro? Seria por que estava sem a arma? Claro que George não teria o deixado entrar com uma arma, e se o garoto mostrasse o distintivo, estaria revelando sua identidade.

Michelle sorriu com a conclusão. Seu número começaria em apenas dez minutos, Alex já estava acabando. Ela passou o resto do tempo que ela tinha antes de subir no palco o olhando. Suas mãos estavam dentro do bolso, e ele olhava para o palco como se estivesse com vergonha do próprio ato. Sua testa parecia ter uma placa escrita "Frustração Sexual". Ele seria virgem? Ao julgar pela quantidade de vezes que engolia em secoquando olhava Alex dançar, era.

A música parou e ele se assustou. Deu alguns passos para trás e ficou em um lugar mais privado, onde ninguém conseguiria notá-lo, e Michelle duvidava de que isso acontecesse mesmo se ele estivesse em cima do palco.

Ela se preparou para subir enquanto Michael acenava para ela e colocava sua música. Neste exato momento ela se sentiu em casa, seu corpo enrolou-se sensualmente no poste, o lugar que ela mais dominava depois da cama. Os homens a olhavam, fascinados, alguns eram velhos e nojentos, outros eram até interessantes. Michelle sempre escolhia a dedo sua clientela. Como a dançarina preferida de Thomas, ela sabia que podia escolher quem quisesse, mas seus olhos verdes procuraram apenas uma pessoa.

Ele estava a olhando, e de algum modo ela soube que ele a reconheceu. Era possível que ele se lembrasse dela? Afinal, ele havia feito apenas algumas perguntas em um intervalo de cinco minutos. Eles não haviam conversado depois disso, e se ele não fosse tão diferente do tipo de homem que ela estava acostumada, ela mesma não se lembraria dele.

Spencer ficou fascinado ao ver a morena dançar. Ela era diferente, seus movimentos não eram vulgares como os das outras dançarinas. Nem sua lingerie, que era tão pequena quanto às das outras, parecia vulgar. Ela era sensual, e olhava para ele como se o conhecesse. Os cabelos longos hipnotizavam os homens que estavam praticamente caídos no balcão perto do palco. Os olhos verdes e maliciosos fitavam os que enfiavam as notas de valores mais altos e a boca pintada de vermelho sorria quando eles acenavam.

A música parou e Michelle acenou brevemente, enquanto Jolie se preparava para trocar de lugar com a morena. Ela olhou para Spencer uma última vez e o garoto pareceu sair de um estado de hipnose e cair no mundo real. Ele ajeitou o suéter com as mãos compridas e enfiou-as novamente dentro do bolso. Thomas olhou para o menino estranho e cochichou algo no ouvido de um segurança. Neste momento Michelle soube que se não fizesse nada, ele seria expulso. Thomas não gostava de clientes que apenas olhavam e não consumiam nada, sendo o consumo garotas e o gasto dinheiro.

Ela viu George caminhar para o lado do garoto e apressou o passo, chegando a ele no momento certo. Ele se assustou quando viu o segurança, George era imenso perto dele e se resolvesse expulsá-lo da forma que gostava, o garoto teria que ir para um hospital depois de atravessar a porta.

- Algum problema, garoto?

Spencer engoliu diversas vezes, mas seu cérebro brilhante não conseguiu formar uma resposta satisfatória. Ele sentiu um braço fino lhe pegar fortemente e se virou, fitando a morena que havia acabado de dançar no palco. Ela sorria para o segurança enorme.

- Deixa-o comigo, George, sim?

O segurança fez uma cara de indignação, mas deu de ombros e voltou para o lugar onde estava. Michelle puxou Spencer com um pouco de força em direção ao corredor que ele nunca havia visto. Este possuía muitas portas e algumas delas estavam fechadas. Ela empurrou-o para uma delas e entrou, seguindo-o.

Spencer ficou em estado de choque. O cômodo onde estava era minúsculo, havia uma pequena cama redonda no meio e um banco macio que contornava todo o quarto, igualmente redondo. Michelle trancou a porta, a excitação já aumentando ao perceber o rosto dele. Realmente não era um lugar que ele estava acostumado a freqüentar.

Ela se virou para ele, retirando as notas da calcinha de renda preta e colocando-as em um compartimento acoplado à parede. Spencer olhava tudo, sem reação.

- O que faz aqui?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa, ela havia se aproximado dele. Ele ficou em alerta quando o corpo dela ficou a exatamente trinta centímetros do dele, contudo, por mais que ele fosse inteligente, ele não sabia responder a essa pergunta simples.

- E-eu... não sei... já estava de saída.

Ele se mexeu, mas Michelle apenas espalmou sua mão no peito magro e fraco dele, o empurrando para o banco do quarto. Ele caiu sentado, suas mãos se apoiando no estofado do banco como se fossem diminuir o impacto. Ela gostou dele, havia algo nele... algo... intrigante.

- Não está investigando ninguém hoje?

Os olhos dele se abriram mais um pouco.

- Como se lembra de mim?

Michelle riu e se aproximou mais um pouco. Spencer ficou em alerta, ele não gostava de ser tocado.

- Você não é... comum.

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nada disse, estava nervoso. Michelle normalmente causava isso nos homens mais inseguros, mas ela nunca havia visto um caso como aquele. Aquilo a excitou mais ainda.

- Eu acho que sou o que mais tem de comum por aí.

Ela levantou as duas sobrancelhas em descrença. Por mais que ela dançasse para todos os tipos de homens e passasse as noites com alguns, ela nunca havia visto alguém como ele.

- Qual seu nome?

- Afrodite.

- Faz sentido.

Michelle semicerrou os olhos, mas um pequeno sorriso começou a surgir em seus lábios.

- Você sabia que Afrodite era a deusa do amor e da beleza? Possuiu muitos amantes, e até teve um filho com um deles, Anquises. Ela também era considerada a deusa protetora das prostitutas...

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas mais um pouco, deitando-se na cama perto dele. Sua barriga estava para cima e ela esticou os braços, quase encostando seus dedos nos joelhos dele. Os cabelos negros espalhavam-se pelo colchão vermelho. Spencer perdeu o raciocínio.

- Não que eu esteja dizendo que você é uma, mas...

Ele começou a gaguejar quando os olhos da mulher o fitaram seriamente, mas havia algo nas orbes verdes que ele não conseguia distinguir. Diversão? Mistério?

Michelle sabia que ele não teve a intenção ofendê-la. Uma pessoa como ele sempre gostava de dizer tudo o que sabia, sem pensar muito para quem falava.

Ela sorriu, os lábios vermelhos esticando-se e chamando a atenção dele. Ele correu os olhos castanhos pelo seu corpo, um pouco tímido por fazer aquilo.

- Afrodite também era a deusa do sexo, e tinha uma forte influência no desenvolvimento e prazer sexual das pessoas.

Spencer ficou surpreso quando ela lhe deu uma minúscula aula de mitologia. Aquilo era diferente. O que uma pessoa como ela estava fazendo em um lugar como aquele?

Ele nunca descobriria que ela estava em um clube de streap por pura vontade. Ela gostava de sexo, e gostava de dançar.

- Gosta de lingerie preta?

Spencer só percebeu que não descolava os olhos do bojo do sutiãpreto quando ela fez a pergunta. Ele a olhou em seus olhos verdes.

- Ahn... a última vez que te vi, você usava uma lingerie rosa com um pingente de coração entre os seios. O batom era da mesma cor e seus cabelos estavam mais curtos.

Ela retirou o braço de perto dele e se sentou na cama, ficando de frente para Spencer. As pernas estavam ligeiramente abertas, os joelhos brancos quase se encostando ao tecido marrom de sua calça. Os cabelos levemente ondulados tampavam os seios que queriam pular do sutiã. Ela olhou para ele interrogativamente.

- Eu tenho memória fotográfica.

Michelle sorriu quando ele lhe disse isso. Ela poderia brincar um pouco com ele, afinal.

- Então se eu lhe mostrar algo, irá lembrar depois de anos?

Ela começou a desabotoar o sutiã e ele desviou os olhos no mesmo momento, acenando com a mão. Mas foi um gesto tardio, Michelle já jogava a peça da lingerie para longe. Spencer agora não conseguia desviar os olhos do que ela estava mostrando a ele, e se assustou quando ela se levantou.

- E-e-eu não tenho dinheiro.

Ele não sabia se isso poderia ofendê-la, mas ele precisava que a morena lhe desse espaço para pensar. O que ela não fez. Michelle passou as pernas para cada lado do corpo magro dele. Ele tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido pela mão dela, espalmada em seu peito, de novo.

- Será nosso segredo.

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando buscar alguma sanidade que havia sumido em seu corpo quando ele fitou os seios descobertos da mulher. Ele precisava sair dali.

- Não posso...

- Claro que pode...

Ela sentou-se em seu colo, fazendo um gemido contido sair da boca dele. Michelle podia sentir que ele estava excitado, fora mais fácil do que ela previra.

- Isso é estupro.

Ela riu, aproximando-se do ouvido dele e mordiscando uma parte do lóbulo da sua orelha.

- Não se você quiser.

Ele não respondeu; os dedos da mulher já começavam a desabotoar a blusa xadrez. Spencer estava sem reação, sua mente trabalhando rapidamente como só ela conseguia trabalhar, mas no momento em que ela depositou um beijo em sua clavícula, ele percebeu que seria inútil usar a inteligência contra o desejo.

Ele tombou a cabeça no encosto do banco, Michelle sorriu ao constatar que havia ganhado. Ela correu as unhas vermelhas pela pele fina dele, subindo ligeiramente. O membro dele já estava pronto para ela, e parecia ávido para trabalhar pela primeira vez. Mas ela ainda queria prová-lo de outro jeito. Sua boca procurou a boca dele, e ela percebeu que os lábios dele eram carnudos.

O corpo dele enrijeceu em um segundo, como se ele não estivesse esperando por um contato íntimo. Michelle não costumava beijar seus clientes, mas os lábios trêmulos de Spencer a chamaram de um jeito que ela não conseguira evitar. Ela passou a língua pelo lábio inferior dele e com um pouco de relutância, Spencer abriu-os e deixou que ela conhecesse o interior de sua boca. A língua aveludada e quente dela encontrou a dele, começando uma dança sensual e prazerosa para ambos.

As mãos rápidas e experientes de Michelle retiraram a blusa xadrez junto com o suéter dos ombros de Spencer, deixando as duas peças de roupas deslizarem pelos braços finos e caírem no banco. Ela comandava o beijo, e estava obtendo uma boa resposta dele. Suas unhas encontraram novamente o peito magro dele, descendo levemente para o quadril. Ele gemeu dentro de sua boca e a mulher sentiu o membro palpitar. Michelle não estava diferente.

Ela finalizou o beijo, abrindo os olhos e o fitando. Spencer ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas abriu-os quando sentiu o peso da mulher lhe deixar. Era isso, um beijo, e nada mais. Ela espalmou as duas mãos delicadas no peito dele, como se soubesse que ele tentaria fugir. Seus lábios - agora sem o batom vermelho – desceram pelo corpo dele até chegar à fivela do cinto. Ela desafivelou-o com experiência e encontrou a roupa íntima que ele usava. Era simples, e Michelle ficou surpresa quando viu que não era uma cueca tipicamente nerd. Sua mão desceu um pouco o tecido branco e encontrou o que queria.

Spencer gemeu ao sentir a mão quente dela envolver seu membro. Ele tombou a cabeça no encosto do banco novamente, derrotado. Michelle começou a fazer os movimentos certos, vendo que a respiração dele acelerava-se à medida que ela lhe proporcionava prazer.

Ele não conseguiria sair dali nem se o próprio FBI invadisse o lugar e Morgan ameaçasse arrombar a porta com um chute. Ele ficou surpreso ao sentir os lábios delineados da mulher envolver seu membro. Gemeu novamente, mas abriu os olhos, encontrando os olhos verdes dela.

Ela lambeu todo o seu comprimento, sugando a ponta dele, Spencer ficou surpreso quando sua própria mão encontrou os cabelos longos e negros, puxando levemente e empurrando novamente. Parecia que seu corpo tinha vida própria, e ele grunhiu em protesto quando sentiu os lábios dela o deixarem.

Michelle se levantou, um sorriso de satisfação percorrendo seu rosto quando olhou para o rosto frustrado dele. Ela passou o dedo nos lados da boca, limpando a umidade que havia se acumulado ali. Depois fez um movimento com a cabeça.

- Dispa-se.

Spencer continuou olhando para ela, os olhos castanhos implorando para que ela não o obrigasse a fazer isso. Ela não mudou de ideia, esperava pacientemente o nerd fazer o que ela havia mandado. Ele se levantou do banco, um pouco tímido ao perceber que seu membro latejava. Com relutância, retirou o restante das roupas, junto com os tênis pretos, e ficou nu na frente de uma mulher, pela primeira vez. Ele olhou para baixo quando Michelle sorriu maliciosamente.

- Venha aqui.

Ela mandou, e Spencer não objetou dessa vez. Se quisesse ir até o fim, teria que deixá-la comandar a situação; não tinha experiência com esse tipo de coisa. Ele chegou perto dela e Michelle pegou os dois pulsos finos dele, puxando seus braços e colocando as mãos dele em cima de seus seios, enquanto o olhava dentro dos olhos castanhos e confusos.

- Eu vou te proporcionar um prazer que você nunca sentirá igual, mas você terá que deixar essa timidez um pouco de lado.

Spencer engoliu em seco, as mãos apertando ligeiramente os seios da mulher, sentindo a pele como seda, os mamilos duros pressionando as palmas da mão dele. Ela pegou o queixo dele e o fez fitá-la.

- Mas perca só um pouco da timidez. – sorriu – Eu gosto de você tímido.

Era verdade, Spencer conseguia ser excitante mesmo sendo - com toda a certeza do mundo - um homem inexperiente. Ela esperou o consentimento dele e eleassentiu depois de alguns segundos. Michelle voltou a sorrir, empurrando-o para o banco novamente. Ele sentou-se, as mãos ainda segurando os seios dela.

Ela se levantou e retirou a lingerie, ficando completamente nua. Os olhos tímidos dele a fitaram por inteiro, a cor castanha escurecendo levemente por causa do desejo. Ela voltou à sua posição anterior, sentando-se no colo dele, sentindo o membro duro perto da sua entrada. Ela fechou os olhos, gesto que passou despercebido por Spencer. Ele não estava muito atento como costumava ser.

Ela se mexeu um pouco ali, espalhando sua própria lubrificação no membro dele. Não iria aguentar muito, a excitação pelo que estava fazendo iria levá-la ao limite se não ensinasse para ele o que era sexo de verdade. Ela pegou o membro de Spencer e o direcionou ao lugar certo, enquanto o olhava.

Ele a fitava, um pouco tímido, um pouco inseguro, uma combinação que estava deixando Michelle louca. Ele não era o tipo de nerd que ela costumava atender; ele era diferente. Os olhos castanhos estavam fixos nos seus, e quando ela se abaixou, fazendo o membro de Spencer entrar em seu corpo por completo, ele fechou-os etombou a cabeça no banco.

Ele era grande, e ela não conseguiu ficar muito tempo parada, apenas o sentindo pulsando dentro dela. Ela voltou a se levantar e enterrar-se em Spencer, arrancando um gemido de prazer dele. As mãos trêmulas dele encontraram a carne do quadril dela, apertando com força à medida que ela fazia os movimentos mais deliciosos que Spencer havia sentido em toda sua vida.

Ele não conseguia pensar, seu cérebro brilhante estava focado em apenas uma sentença: Michelle. Ela tombou a cabeça, sorrindo ao sentir o começo do seu primeiro orgasmo, a parte do sexo que ela mais gostava, e que para ela, era rara em seu trabalho. Spencer não entendeu de imediato o porquê do sorriso, quando a sentiu travar-se ao seu corpo, a respiração ficando ofegante. Ele já havia lido sobre isso, e não precisava de muito tempo para concluir que a mulher estava tendo um orgasmo.

Ele só não sabia como era bom proporcionar aquilo a uma mulher.

Michelle abriu os olhos, seu corpo tremendo, mas ela era insaciável e parecia que Spencer ainda não havia chegado ao seu ápice. Pelo rosto dele acreditava que havia acabado. Por que ela lhe negaria o prazer completo? Ela se aproximou dele, tomando novamente seus lábios carnudos enquanto suas mãos passavam pelo seu pescoço, sentindo o cabelo um pouco comprido. Ela sentou-se nele, surpresa ao descobrir que ele ainda estava firme. Normalmente os virgens que pediam seus serviços terminavam em menos de cinco minutos, e ele já estava dentro de Michelle há pelo menos meia hora.

Ela parou de beijá-lo, seus lábios trilhando pequenos chupões na pele de Spencer. Cessou o movimento do quadril, fazendo -o gemer em protesto. Michelle se aproximou do ouvido dele, seus lábios encostando-se na curvatura do mesmo, fazendo uma espécie de cócegas estimulante que o fez ficar ainda mais excitado.

- Venha para mim, Spencer.

O primeiro nome dele em sua voz soou sensual, e o coração dele se acelerou, no mesmo momento que Michelle recomeçou os movimentos - desta vez mais bruscos - ávida pelo gozo dele, ávida para que ele soubesse o prazer que seu corpo poderia sentir se fosse comandado por alguém como ela.

Spencer não demorou muito a atender seu pedido. Michelle sentiu as mãos dele a segurarem com mais força do que o normal, um grunhido saindo de sua garganta, a boca entreaberta e os olhos fechados. Ela sorriu no mesmo momento emque foi pega de surpresa ao sentir seu próprio corpo chegar ao limite novamente.

Os dois ficaram ali, arfando, as respirações pesadas se encontrando. Ele olhava para baixo, um pouco envergonhado de suas próprias atitudes. Michelle olhava para ele, sorrindo, ainda sentindo-o dentro dela. Ela pegou o queixo dele, forçando-o a lhe fitar.

Seus lábios encontraram os dele, iniciando um beijo mais calmo, para que ele não tivesse um ataque cardíaco dentro do quarto.

Ela saiu de cima dele, deitando-se na cama, seus cabelos negros espalhando-se pelo colchão vermelho sangue. Spencer ficou ali, sem saber o que fazer. Agradecer a ela? Pedir desculpas por não ter como pagar? E se ela ficasse irritada? Já estava mais do que claro que Michelle era uma prostituta, mas uma prostituta seletiva. Também... com tudo o que ele havia sentido, ela teria todo o direito de escolher.

- Vai ficar aqui?

Spencer entendeu como se fosse um convite de retirada. Ele acenou para ela, pegando as roupas do chão e vestindo-as desajeitadamente, com pressa. No momento em que ele amarrava o cadarço do tênis, Michelle terminava de colocar sua lingerie.

Eles se olharam. Spencer ficando vermelho, ela sorrindo.

- Bom... obrigada.

O agradecimento saiu de sua boca antes que ele pudesse se refrear, e Michelle não ficou ofendida como ele achou que ela ficaria, apenas sorriu. Definitivamente ele era diferente. Nenhum cliente havia a agradecido.

Ele passou as mãos no suéter, um pouco desconsertado. Seus pés caminharam em direção à porta, mas Michelle o barrou. Spencer a fitou, controlando-se para não beijá-la novamente e começar tudo de novo. O prazer que ele havia sentido era algo inexplicável, e ele já queria mais.

Michelle abriu a porta e saiu, sendo seguida por ele. Ela abriu uma caixa que tinha ali perto e pegou um cartão, rabiscando algo nele. Dois segundos depois ela entregou o cartão a Spencer. Ele o olhou, questionadoramente. O cartão possuía um telefone, um número de celular, para ser mais exato.

- Me ligue.

A mente brilhante de Spencer começou a trabalhar rapidamente, desta vez mais satisfatoriamente.

- Você pode passar seu celular para os homens que frequentam aqui?

Michelle sorriu, pegando um pedaço do suéter dele. Sua unha passou pelo quadril dele, sentindo-o através do tecido. Ele se arrepiou.

- Não.

- Então...

- Eu atendo a domicílio, se quiser. Está mais que claro que você não se sente à vontade aqui.

- Você atende outros clientes a domicílio?

- Não.

- E-e-eu não tenho dinheiro.

- Eu não me interesso pelo seu dinheiro.

Spencer não soube o que dizer, apenas guardou o cartão no bolso da calça marrom. Michelle sorriu, correndo os olhos verdes por ele e dando duas palminhas em seu peito, enquanto piscava.

- Espero sua ligação.

Com isso, ela saiu de perto, caminhando para uma porta, abrindo-a e entrando. Ele ficou parado ali por bons minutos, antes de perceber que teria que deixar o lugar o mais rápido possível.

Ele se curvou, temendo que alguém o reconhecesse, e encontrou a porta de saída. O segurança o olhou desconfiado, mas abriu a porta para ele sair.

No exato momento em que Spencer Reid respirou o ar gelado e limpo da rua, ele se perguntou o que realmente estava fazendo ali. Nunca em sua vida poderia imaginar o que aconteceria se não tivesse entrado no clube. E ele queria estar com ela, lá dentro. Suspirou, pegando o cartão e vendo o número de telefone escrito em traços femininos. Poderia até perder o cartão agora, ele já havia decorado o número, ele nunca esqueceria, mas não queria que alguém encontrasse aquele papel.

Começou a andar, seu corpo sentindo uma satisfação que ele nunca havia sentido. Olhou para a rua deserta. Estava longe de sua casa, se achasse um táxi seria mais fácil, mas por enquanto apreciava o silêncio.

Gideon e Morgan não poderiam nem sonhar que ele esteve com uma prostituta, e que pretendia encontrá-la novamente. Morgan o atormentaria pelo o resto de sua vida, Gideon o mataria.

Mas valia a pena. Valia muito a pena.


End file.
